The Prophecy Keeper
by writingdreamer16
Summary: PostRevelations.A mysterious girl steps into the lives of the Blue Bloods.She has rocked the fondations of the Blue Blood laws before.Why is she back?What is she?And what is her part in the upcoming battle,in everything else?SpolierAlertR


_Oh, my first Blue Bloods fanfic! My friends must be so proud of me! Yippee! I love this series, and I hope you enjoy my story! Warning: There are Revelations spoilers! I read it and loved it, but the ending __**sucked**__! Hated it. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy my story! Love, and other stuff like that,_

_Halle AKA wd16_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Marks, Fools, Devils, and Heartaches**

**So, It Begins....**

She sat in the corner. In her fingers, she held an ancient, cryptic book. Its pages were frayed and worn from the centuries, millenniums, it had endured. She gazed at it, almost adoringly. On its leather cover, printed in gold letters, was a phrase. It was in an ancient language that had disappeared long ago. Or so people thought. If you were to translate it, it would roughly mean, "The Prophecy Of Our Savior, the _Dimidium Cognatus_."

The girl who held this book was young, fifteen, fourteen, but if you looked close enough, you would see the emotions run through her eyes. Fury, determination, hurt, love. So young, and yet, she had the eyes of an old woman. The girl was beautiful in an almost subtle way. She held herself with a shy confidence. Her black hair tumbled over her shoulders in a mass of curls, her skin a molten honey brown, and her eyes were a dark brown. She wore a sweatshirt and jeans with flip flops. A modest style for a modest girl.

At first glance, she would seem to be no threat, but if you looked, at the back of her neck was a mark. The mark of a star, a sword piercing through it.

******************************************

Mimi Force was no fool. She knew when something was wrong. Especially when it was concerning Jack. Ever since breaking it off with that _half-blood_, he's been restless. Mimi would peak into his mind only to find that there was one small space still locked away from her. Mimi was, well, to put it simply, pissed. She assumed now that after Schuyler cut all ties, Jack would come to his senses and start being completely open with Mimi, but she assumed wrong.

_Don't worry_, she calmed herself. Truthfully, she had no reason to worry for in a few weeks, Schuyler would never be a problem again. Because at the bonding, Jack's affections for Schuyler would be totally and utterly erased, and all of his thoughts would be of Mimi. It was the way it had been before, so many times before, so why would this be any different?

But Mimi once again overlooked one very important factor. Schuyler was never there before.

******************************************

"It's almost time," Bliss Llewellyn whispered to herself. She looked directly into the mirror. She was wearing a glamorous green gown that had basically no back and a high front. Her fingers danced and played with the necklace she never took off, Lucifer's Bane. Bliss had five inch stilettos on, and even though they had begun to hurt her feet, she paid no attention to it.

"We're ready for you, Bliss," the show manager called, and suddenly, two people came to help her to the runway.

"It's almost time." Bliss whispered this again, but it was not the show she was referring to. In the reflection of the mirror was a man in a white suit. He had golden blonde hair and sea green eyes. And on his perfect face was chiseled a smile, a mocking smile. Lucifer.

_I almost pity them_, Bliss thought to herself. She walked away from the mirror, her stilettos clanking softly against the floor. _Almost._

******************************************

Schuyler Van Allen sighed as she laid in her bed. Oliver was on vacation with his family in Jamaica, and despite his pleads for her to come along, Schuyler had to turn them down. She could not go at a time like this. Sliver bloods were crawling everywhere, and there was talk that Lucifer was back. She missed Oliver so much. Her love for Oliver she would no longer deny, and Schuyler found that it was easier this way.

Schuyler realized she should be training, not lazing around, but she could not help it. She was plagued with thoughts of Lawrence. In the short time she had known him, he was like family, real family, and now, he was gone. Forever.

Schuyler closed her eyes, willing them not to tear up. Slowly, the burning resided, and the tears did not come.

Her thoughts involuntarily shifted to Jack. Jack. She was amazed at how much her heart ached at the sound of his name. Schuyler's feelings for Jack were just as strong as ever, but she could not, _would not_, succumb to them. She would rather die than see Jack like her mother. She loved him too much.

_A bond is a bond_, she thought to herself. _It can not be broken._ These words ripped her heart to shreds, but every word rang out true. So true. She curled into a ball, trying to ease the pain in her chest.

Then, her bedroom door opened.

* * *

_Personally, I like this Prologue! I attempted cliffhangers if you hadn't noticed. The emphasis on attempted. So, please review, and maybe, just maybe, I might update faster than usual!_

_Buh-bye!_


End file.
